paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to the Great Forest (Part 1)
This story serves as a sequel to my crossover story featuring Ace and Lani. Summary The story continues in the second part to the epic tale! Ace and Lani visit Blaze and AJ and the two take the young puppies back to the Great Forest, where everything is as amazing as ever. Glimmer and Roarian are happy to play with their friends, but things won't be so happy-go-lucky for long as long as Stormy is still around! With the Great Forest almost in her hooves and Blaze and the puppies' worlds as well, Blaze, AJ, Roarian, Glimmer, Crusher, Pickle, Lani, Ace, Darington, Gabby, Watts, Stripes, and Zeg will have to band together to save the day! Chapter 1 Lani and Ace were in their room, packing for their weekend trip to see Blaze and AJ. Lani was sure to bring her toys in case she got bored on the way there, which she doubted will happen. "Are you sure you got everything?" Skye asked for the hundredth time. Ace sighed and rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Yes, Mom." Skye smiled and nuzzled her children goodbye. "Blaze and AJ are coming!" Lani squealed. Blaze pulled up to the Lookout's entrance. Ace and Lani put their stuff in his trunk and hugged their friends. "Hey, guys!" AJ greeted them. "You two ready for the best weekend of your lives?" "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!" The two pups yipped for joy as they climbed in. Blaze set off, doing tricks and stunts through town and until they got to Axle City. They pulled up to the park. "Here we are," Blaze said as AJ helped their friends out. Lani loved Axle City; everyone was so nice! Well, everyone except Crusher at times. Ace and Lani began to get their stuff out of the trunk, but Blaze stopped them. "Don't get your stuff yet, guys. We gotta go somewhere first." "Where?" Ace asked. Blaze only smiled. "You'll see. We gotta pick up some friends first. Come on!" The pups climbed back in and Blaze sped off again. Then, they arrived at the stunt park. Darington was there, dong tricks. "Wow! He's so cool!" Lani said, wagging her tail. Darington saw them. "DARINGTOOOOON!!!!" He flipped over to them, landing on all four tires. The pups cheered for him. "Darington, remember how we told you Chase and Skye had pups?" AJ asked him. Darington smiled. "Sure, I do! Wait, are these two...?" "Yep. This is Ace, their son, and their daughter, Lani," Blaze introduced. Darington loved them more than Ace thought they would. "They're WAY cuter than I thought they would be!" Ace blushed a little. "We're gonna go call the others and tell 'em to meet us at the beach we told you about," AJ explained. "Think you can gather 'em?" Darington saluted. "You bet! We'll meet you there in half an hour!" ************ Starla, Zeg, Stripes, Gabby, and Watts loved the puppies as much as the puppies loved them. Lani felt like they were closer with each moment they shared. Then, Blaze revealed he and AJ were taking them all to the Great Forest for a camping trip! Everyone cheered. Blaze had taken his friends there last week, a few weeks after Stormy's big defeat against them, and everyone, including their friend Roarian, flew together, with Glimmer, the unicorn they made friends with. "Oh, oh, can we go now, Blaze? Can we, can we?" Lani asked, bouncing around him. Blaze laughed. "Okay, Lani. Hop in and we'll take you there!" The two pups climbed in, and the six Monster Machines set off. They found the entrance to the Great Forest and slid down, and entered the magical realm. "Ahh...it's still as beautiful as ever," Ace sighed as AJ and Gabby dismounted. Gabby looked around. "But, I don't see Roarian or Glimmer," she said, shaking her head. "Well, there's one of them!" Stripes pointed up to Roarian, who was flying down to them. Glimmer soon joined him, and they landed in front of their friends. "It's so good to see you again!" the unicorn told her friends, nuzzling them. "You, too, Glimmer," said Lani back to the rainbow maned unicorn. Ace got excited. "Sooooo...what do you guys wanna do first?" "Well, I thought it would be kinda fun to fly for a while," Darington said. "Then we can set up camp." Everyone agreed that sounded like a plan. Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future Generation Category:Crossover Episodes